Witch Spring 3
Witch Spring 3 is the third game in the Witch Spring series. It was developed by KiwiWalks under the direction of Suyoung Jang, the director of the previous two games. Set on the continent of Derkarr, a neighboring continent to Vavelia (the setting of the previous two games), the game's events are concurrent to Pieberry and Luna's story. This story follows a deity named Eirudy, who lives in seclusion in the dangerous Misty Forest with only dolls to accompany her. Longing to make real friends, she one day meets a Human boy and her life completely changes... Like the other games in the series, Witch Spring 3 heavily rewards players for exploring and going outside of the main story requirements. There are also three different endings to the game (Light, Dark, and True), and post-game content following the Light and True paths. The game released on October 27, 2017 in Korean, English, Japanese, Traditional Chinese, and Simplified Chinese. English localization was done by marimu, a Korean-English localization company that also handled the previous game. (Credits in WS2 were given to Yubin Kim, who worked in marimu at the time.) It costs $4.49 USD on the Google Play Store. Latest game version: 1.33, updated October 15, 2019 (updated permissions) Official Description The story of a witch who is chased after by warriors. Eirudy, the Marionette Witch. A story-based RPG with no additional in-app payments. The witch Lives in her house in the Misty Forest, hidden from the warriors. At home, she crafts tools and magic, and trains herself. Outside, she explores around to find magical ingredients and often encounters warriors. The witch wakes her dolls and uses them to fight against the warriors. The lonely witch wants to wake her dolls so she can have friends, but her dolls are silent. Sometimes recognized and praised by humans, but sometimes hurt; Eirudy, a lonely witch. Lead Eirudy, the Marionette Witch in the path of light. Features *Learn new skills through training or researching new tool-making techniques *Evolving battle menu as Eirudy is trained up *Three different growth paths: Swordsman, Magician, or Summoner (summons Dolls in battle) *New OST *You can enter Villages before post-game *Storyline choices *Two different endings; a good ending and a bad ending *Post-game content following the good ending with new locations, outfits, events, and battles Guides *Achievements *Combat *Crafting *Dolls *Endings *Enemies *Equipment *Events *Locations *Outfits *Post-Game *Spells *Training *Vendors F.A.Q 1. "How do I find the Maegrik Egg?" In Caldaria Cave, defeat the Lavalord. Then, set Birdrock as your doll and walk into the lava. Eirudy will be able to cross the lava to the path on the other end. Follow that path and you will find the Maegrik Egg. (Note: This isn't mentioned in the item description, but the Maegrik Egg can be consumed for +40 MAG.) 2. "What do I do in Southern Dragon Valley?" / "How do I fight the Maegrik Dragon?" After you enter Southern Dragon Valley, open your inventory and use the Dragon Meat dropped by the Nannah Dragon you defeated beforehand. That will summon the Maegrik Dragon. 3. "How do I fight Maegrik Dragon Jr.?" Starting in Chapter 3, go to Mt. Caldaria and go directly to the edge of the water at the very top of the mountain. This will trigger a battle against Maegrik Dragon Jr. (Note: The Flaming Maegrik Dragon Scale it drops cannot be used for anything aside from forging a Maegrik Blade, or selling it for 3600 Gold.) 4. "How do I get the Legendary Weapon upgrades?" Out of the three Legendary Weapons, only the Fine Blade Shubetha can be upgraded on any route. Both Armedak the Holy Sword and the Old Staff of Revgato require you to be on either the Light or True paths. :Fine Blade Shubetha → Za'rrel Shubetha: In Chapter 3, talk to the man in the Village of Lehert closest to the Lehert-reed entrance. He will give you the "Thieves in the Mine" optional quest. After completing the quest, he will reward you with Rare Metal. With the Rare Metal in your inventory, and with the Fine Blade Shubetha equipped, visit Za'rrel the Weaponmaker in the Weaponmaker's House. He will offer to upgrade the sword, so let him. This will give you the Za'rrel Shubetha. :Old Staff of Revgato → Staff of Revgato: After completing the events in the Temple of Marii and the Spring of Revgato - Root, Eirudy will be told to visit the Spring of Truth in Misty Forest. (It's the same spring that you get the Misty Spring Water from.) When Eirudy enters the vision, the Staff of Revgato will be floating behind her. Approach it to get the upgrade; if you don't, the staff will remain the Old Staff. :Armedak the Holy Sword: In the Temple of Marii, go into the hidden room. (You will see the entrance on the far left of the map. Tap on the entrance and Eirudy will automatically move to it.) By standing on the platform in the hidden room, you will undergo Marii's Trial of Patience. As long as you have more than a total of 996 HP + MP, you can clear the Trial. After withstanding it, Armedak will learn Ecarr Vertel as its weapon skill. (Eirudy will also learn the spell Ecarr Vertel regardless of whether she has Armedak or not.) 5. How do I get all 21 acquired info? Simply put, you can't. There was an oversight where the info section for Inventory (before Additional Equipment's) is impossible to acquire. (Editor's note: If there is a way to acquire it, please let me know in the comments!) Known Bugs ; Latest version (v1.33) * When looking at spell details, the in-game information states "#Power%" rather than its actual percentage. (This bug only exists in the English language version.) * Failing to save when prompted to during the tutorial will softlock the game. * Chapter 4: Dark Path only: ** Unlocking Bernick of Dark Shadow during the main story will cause Bernick's section in the final illustration to remain empty. ** After unlocking the Red Soul Stone, you can walk through the closed gate and past the two guards at Shubeth Castle, into the castle premises. Characters Deities *Eirudy - A half-blooded Deity who controls dolls in battle. *Lukas - A deity kept in hiding by Johannes. *Eileen - A deity kept in hiding by Johannes. *Filia - A deity that lives in the Red Fox Forest. Humans *Adrian - A human boy that Eirudy encounters, who is seeking a Soul Stone to restore his mother's health. *Esther - Adrian's mother and the wife of Regal. She is of frail health, but strives to do what's best for her people. *Regal - A Lord, Adrian's father, and Esther's husband. With the Pope, he defeated the Ancient Dragon and has taken control of the village. Despises witches. *Johannes - A boy that serves as Royal Secretary. Knowledgeable in magic and seeks to restore the deities. *Lewis - A mercenary whose duty is to protect Adrian. *Velita - A mercenary hired by Regal who serves Adrian. *Judith - The leader of the Dark Company. *Brad - A thief that Eirudy encounters throughout the story. Other *Raymond - The leader of the Lizardians. Dislikes Eirudy because he can sense Revgato's power from her. *Lize - A creature familiar with Raymond. Also seems to be connected to Revgato. *Revgato - A god of Derkarr. Only the Spring of Revgato remains alive. *Morell - The god of war, using Vahnter as a vessel. His spring has dried up. *Marii - The goddess of patience with a tie to Eileen. Her spring has dried up. *Monnet - A mysterious woman who appears to be a mercenary Regal hired from a foreign land. *Pieberry - A deity from Vavelia; main character of ''Witch Spring''. *Luna - A deity from Vavelia; main character of Witch Spring 2. Merchandise Due to the game's wide popularity, online stores carrying merchandise for the game were opened up for Korea, Japan, and China. Items sold in the store were: *Acrylic stands of Eirudy *Artbook and concept art *Official soundtrack After running out of stock, the shops have been temporarily closed. Official Soundtrack The official soundtrack contained 29 tracks; 27 tracks in the game + 2 bonus tracks. * Tracks 4-18 are listed incorrectly on the CD cover. Track 4 is listed as Silent Doll, but is actually the track listed after it, Mysterious Cave. The following tracks follow suit up until Track 18, which is the actual track for Silent Doll. For the purposes of clearing up confusion, the above list has them in their proper order. Notable changes from the in-game soundtrack: "The Witch and the Warriors" is much shorter in-game, looping after the first 30 seconds of the full CD version. Collabs KleinPalast & MONONOPU Cafe There will be a collab between Witch Spring and two Japanese collab-cafes, KleinPalast and MONONOPU, running between September 14–30, 2018. While the menu will be the same at both, there are two different Eirudy outfits that are tied to a cafe; the European-maid outfit is for KleinPalast, while the kimono-maid outfit is for MONONOPU. Along with food, there will be acrylic stand figures, artbooks, character pins, and full-body artwork panels for purchase. A promotional video for the series will play along with background music from the OSTs. Gallery Ws3_promo_poster.jpg|Eirudy with Luna and Pieberry Ws3_1015.jpg|Promotional image released on October 15, 2017 eirudy stat screen.png|Eirudy's stat screen DR4l008UIAAQmth.jpg|Promotion for post-game content ws3 postgame patch promo.jpg|A promotional image released on January 24, 2018 to announce the post-game update Trivia *Before the ver. 1.08 update, the maximum amount of damage that can be dealt in the game was Infinity. (After the 1.08 update, it was patched out to properly depict the numerical damage.) *This is the first, and currently only, Witch Spring game without a Reputation system. *An official art contest was held for the game between December 2017 and January 2018, before the post-game's release. The results can be seen here. External links *Witch Spring 3 on Google Play *Official art contest results Category:Games